


Stand Up and Fight, Luigi!

by Lilypetal347



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: (actually more like 4+1 things), 5+1 Things, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Canon Compliant, Character Development, Character Study, Fear, Gen, Light Angst, Mario & Luigi: Dream Team - Freeform, Overcoming Fear, Panic, Retelling, Spoilers, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilypetal347/pseuds/Lilypetal347
Summary: Almost every time he faced a giant foe in the Dream World, Luigi was afraid.Almost
Relationships: Luigi & Mario (Nintendo)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Stand Up and Fight, Luigi!

**Author's Note:**

> I had a blast playing Mario & Luigi: Dream Team a year ago, and watching a let’s play of Paper Mario the Origami King really reinvigorated my interest in Mario things as a whole (man, I really wish I had a switch). 
> 
> Anyway, one thing I liked about Dream Team was its portrayal of Luigi and how it subtly developed his character over the course of the game, and nowhere is that more clear than Luigi’s reactions to each of the giant bosses. So, here’s my take on how Luigi might have been feeling before facing these large foes. Enjoy!

The first time he faced a giant foe in the Dream World, Luigi was absolutely petrified.

The ground quakes violently with every strike from the aggravated Robo-Drilldigger, the entire _dreamscape_ shaking in the Dream Stone spirit’s annoyed fury.

Dreamy Luigi hunches over, trembling violently and pulling his hat down over his eyes to find some semblance of comfort. His gloved fingers clench the brim of his trusty cap in a death grip; distantly, he can feel his sleeping self do something similar.

Somewhere to his left, - though it may as well have been a million miles away - Luigi thinks he hears a familiar voice grunt with exertion. Mario? 

Did Mario get hurt after the Luiginoid tower fell? Is he okay? The worrying thoughts cut through the panic invading his mind for a brief moment. He desperately wants to make sure his big bro is alright, but his body isn’t responding. He whimpers as the ground continues to shake, mentally kicking himself for being so helpless.

Someone - Dreambert? - is talking, maybe trying in vain to get him to calm down. The Robo-Drilldigger screams, threats spewing out at them. The machine’s voice is loud and echoey, yet Luigi can’t process anything over the distressed cacophony in his own head. 

Out of nowhere, he feels some sort of strange energy start building up around him. It’s familiar: a bit like the Luiginary Works but different. This energy oozes with his anxiety, feeling more akin to a fight or flight response instead of a controllable power, and it only grows as the giant mech continues to pound away at the sandy terrain.

The green plumber tightens his hold on his hat, thoughts racing through his mind one after the other: they’re all _done for_ , that thing is _HUGE_ , they’re all going to be _crushed,_ he may be just a dream construct but _Mario and Dreambert aren’t_ , and _oh no,_ the two of them are in _danger_!

Luigi senses his real body moving, mumbling out fearful pleas. Dreambert is yelling now, but to whom, Luigi doesn’t know. However, by some miracle, their cry for help is answered.

The strange energy around him grows and morphs. Through the haze of fear clouding his mind, Luigi suddenly feels something else nudge its way in. A sobering realization:

Mario and Dreambert are in danger. Mario, his _big bro,_ is in danger, and he needs help!

Luigi still quivers in his boots, but the small inkling of determination allows him to clench his chattering teeth in resolve. The strange energy feels more stable now, less wild. Echoes of his own voice ring through the air as hundreds of Luiginoids babble, merging into his panicked body to give him strength. They all chant with the same sentiment: help Mario.

Everything blurs and darkens for a minute, Luigi’s entire world shifting in disorienting ways. After the energy swirling around him dissipates and his head stops spinning, Luigi slowly opens his eyes. He blinks sleepily, and then jolts to attention at what he sees. The previously huge Dreamy Dozing Sands looks tiny now, and he himself feels...off. It’s like he is heavier, and when he glances down at himself, studying his physique, he realizes why.

He’s _gigantic_.

His hands, his legs, his clothes, his _everything_ is bigger. Luigi shrieks in shock, woefully unprepared for this turn of events. Without much time to process his new form, he spots the Robo-Drilldigger just ahead, still as peeved and intimidating as before. Although Luigi now stands on a more even playing field with the gargantuan mech, the young plumber takes a nervous step back.

“ _YOU DARE CHALLENGE ME?!”_ The Robo-Drilldigger threatens, pointing a sharp drill at the new giant in the area.

Luigi doesn’t respond, trying to stop the trembling of his hands. He looks around for something, _anything_ that could help him out.

“Luigi!”

He turns to the wonderfully familiar voice and instantly brightens up. A few paces in front of him, a normal sized, _unharmed_ Mario stands there. Mario is waving his arms to draw his attention, smiling in a way that can always settle his nerves. Luigi sighs, slumping over in relief. His big bro is safe, and he isn’t facing this giant foe alone.

His older - though now much smaller - brother runs over, jumping up his gigantic form to rest on top of his hat. The reassuring presence of Mario calms him significantly, and Prince Dreambert reappears by his side, unharmed as well. The Pi’illo swirls around him, sizing his new form up with a smile. “That should even things up!”

Luigi nods lightly and turns back to the opposing machine. Summoning forth his determination, he shakes off his niggling fears and gets into a battle stance.   
  


* * *

The second time he faced a giant foe in the Dream World, Luigi was frightened.

Dreamy Luigi glances around the snowy base of Dreamy Mount Pajamaja, not seeing any sign of the raging, living volcano that had been chasing them. All of a sudden, the land quakes from a heavy impact and throws him into the air. He and Mario shout in equal panic, flailing in an attempt to get their feet back under themselves. As they do, the twins stare up at the volcano right behind them. Mount Pajamaja glares back, angered by the forceful wake-up call. 

“WHATCHA PROBLEM?!” It bellows, eyes actually igniting into flames.

Without processing what he’s doing, Luigi falls to his knees, pulling his cap over his eyes. This situation feels far too familiar for him, which somehow _doesn’t_ stop the pounding of his heart as his old friend Fear rears its ugly head.

The blazing heat and ashen air suddenly lets up, and he can hear heavy footsteps dash away from them. Oh, how he wishes that would be the end of it, but he knows better than to assume they were safe.

“GOTTA TEACH YOU A LESSON!” The rampaging volcano seethes, its gravelly voice still booming despite sounding farther away. Then, he feels a rapid thudding like large stones striking the ground. To Luigi’s left, Mario gasps in horror, which successfully knocks some sense into his brain. He wills his legs to stand up, to do _something_ , but his terror still weighs him down like lead.

No… He needs to get up… He has to _help_ …

Dreambert pops out somewhere to his other side, the prince’s small form jingling in alarm. “It’s coming right for us!” Dreambert shouts, panic overtaking his usually poised nature. “Does it mean to ram us?!”

Luigi screws his eyes shut tighter and clenches the worn fabric of his hat, forcing himself to focus through the fear. Mario and Dreambert need him. His companions can’t possibly defend themselves against a threat this big.

But maybe _he_ can.

In a distant part of his mind, which he vaguely recognizes as the closed off real world, Luigi feels something shift. To his surprise, he hears a faraway voice - Starlow? He can’t make out her words, though she seems to understand what to do.

Soon after, that strange green energy is forming around him again, but this time, it doesn’t have the same amount of anxiousness and instability that it did before. The energy forms easier, familiar and stable yet still somewhat foreign. Copious amounts of Luiginoid clones fuse into him, and he feels his form grow and strengthen from their combined power and drive.

Bright green light consumes his vision, but Luigi maintains a full hold on his consciousness this go around. While he grows, he can only listen to his big bro and his friend’s panicked shouts. The volcano’s footfalls sound much too close; he needs to hurry.

With energy still radiating off him, the now giant Luigi quickly runs towards Mount Pajamaja and his companions. He summons his larger hammer and, seconds before Mario and Dreambert are bulldozed, slams it into the charging volcano. The hearty smack throws the massive Mount Pajamaja backwards, effectively stopping the attack. Luigi lowers the hammer with a shaky, relieved sigh. If he had been just a bit slower, or if the dreamy volcano had been a little faster… He doesn’t even want to think about what would have happened.

But that didn’t happen, and the proof is right in front of him, cheering in excitement. Mario jumps and waves at him in gratitude, pumping an enthused fist in the air. Luigi puts away his hammer and smiles at his big bro, happy to see him unhurt. He bends down a bit, inviting Mario to jump up and perch on his hat again. Once Mario is settled, Luigi tips the brim of the cap in a playful acknowledgment, to which his brother responds by happily patting the top of his hat.

He and Mario turn their attention back to the situation at hand. Mount Pajamaja is barreling towards them again, smoking violently from the top and taking out several structures in its zigzagging path. The volcano screeches to a stop a few yards away and lets out a mighty roar, creating a strong gust of wind. Luigi has to hold onto his cap to prevent it and his brother from flying away, and he can tell Mario is holding on for dear life. 

Luigi frowns as the volcano puts up its hands, forming a very sturdy guard. However, that isn’t going to stop him. If he’s learned anything from his past adventures, it’s that you shouldn’t back down even when the going gets tough. Plus, he has an older brother who is ready to support him and a friend who always offers advice in a pinch.

So, Luigi steadies his expression and prepares to fight.

* * *

The third time he faced a giant foe in the Dream World, Luigi was scared.

A piercing siren blares and a red light flashes from atop the small building containing the Bedsmith’s nightmare chunk. Mario quickly hops on top to get a closer look, and Dreamy Luigi follows his lead. 

As they land, the building rumbles beneath their feet, and a mechanical voice rattles out. **“INTRUDERS. EXPEL. EXPEL. BAD MUSTACHES. ENGAGE WRATH!”**

Luigi’s eyes widen in alarm, and he meets Mario’s furrowed gaze. Hearing something rumble below, he leans over the edge to investigate. 

The formerly open window closes into opaque purple glass, eventually forming a sort of angry expression with yellow panels as eyes. After a moment, the building begins to shake harshly, causing Luigi to lose his balance. He feels the structure lift off the ground, and before he knows it, he’s sent flying off. 

Luigi lands on the white cobblestones next to Mario with a groan. As he rises to his feet, he catches sight of the building swooping over their heads, performing loop-de-loops in the air. At last, the tower floats in place, spouting some technical jargon and flaring its alarm light brightly.

With dread forming a pit in his stomach, Luigi notices many of the surrounding Dreamy Wakeport buildings start to shake. The structures fly off their foundations and gather around the nightmare chunk guardian to form a large body of buildings.

 **“EARTHWAKE SYNCED! ERADICATION ONLINE!”**

The Earthwake lifts a humongous foot above him and Mario, and Luigi barely registers that he starts running. Seconds after he and his big bro scurry out of harm’s way, the giant building mech stomps directly on the spot they had just been. Luigi doesn’t stop to gawk, too busy booking it down the street. He can feel the force of each step the Earthwake takes, nearly getting knocked down as the ground shudders. His heart pounds rapidly, adrenaline mixing with the fear of getting crushed.

Right in front of him, Mario sprints with all his might as well. Luigi knows that he and Mario have good stamina, but they can’t run forever. Or, at least, _Mario_ can’t. 

Truthfully, that’s been a concern of his throughout this entire dream hopping adventure, but it feels even more justified with these huge dream enemies they keep facing. Luigi isn’t quite sure of his limits in the Dream World, but he knows that he’s definitely much stronger. Mario, on the other hand, doesn’t have the luxury of being a dreamy version of himself with enhanced abilities, so his older brother is a lot more at risk. 

Stopping this giant is up to him. He has to protect his big bro!

In response to Luigi’s anxious resolve, the now familiar energy begins to swirl within him. Luigi focuses on connecting to the real world: a harder task while running but still doable. His sleeping body is shaking, holding his cap down over his eyes again. Starlow’s distant voice is more clear this time, and he can make out actual words. 

“ _Luigi?! Are you okay?_ ” Starlow asks, voice echoing. If he didn’t know better, he would say that she actually sounds concerned about him. 

“ _I wonder if I should touch that shining spot again…_ ” Starlow mumbles. Before he can question it, Luigi detects the star spirit’s weight pressing onto his cap. Although he is slightly confused, whatever Starlow does works. He feels the energy grow outwards in the green light he has come to know. Luiginoids run through the air and phase into him while he runs. His body grows, gaining more power and height as he continues to run from the mech. 

Eventually, Luigi sees that he now towers over many of the remaining buildings; just in time, too. The Earthwake catches up to him and swings a large hand at him, grazing the back of his head. Despite the hit mostly missing, Luigi can feel the beginnings of a nasty bruise or bump on the back of his head, and he could have sworn there was a ringing in his ears as the machine made contact. He stumbles to a clumsy stop and gently places a hand over the tender skin of his injury. An acute sting makes him wince, but thankfully, there isn’t any blood. 

Luigi casts a nervous look back at the Earthwake, who had stopped and was switching gears to battle the new enemy. He gulps and turns back around, only to be met with the encouraging sight of a very not-squished Mario. At least he managed to protect his big bro.

Mario once again jumps up to safely lie on his head. His brother peeks over the edge of his hat to shoot him a concerned frown, glancing towards the back of Luigi’s head where he got hit. Luigi smiles at his worried brother and gives the hat’s brim a little flick in assurance.

Getting back to business, Luigi pivots around to face the Earthwake. However, he grows more anxious at the realization that they are situated on a relatively small strip of land with ocean on all sides. This could be good for them, as Dreambert points out, but it could also be good for their _opponent_. Luigi bites his lip, knowing he isn’t the strongest swimmer. It could be really bad if he falls in...

“Dreamy Luigi! Focus! Don’t freak out!” Dreambert interrupts, drawing his attention back. Right, right, _focus_ , ignore the big ocean in the room.

Dreambert flies away, and Luigi almost wants to stop the prince from leaving him to deal with this building mech. But he already _knows_ that he isn’t alone in this. Shaking off his nerves, Luigi turns back to the Earthwake, ready to battle.

* * *

The fourth time he faced a giant foe in the Dream World, Luigi was worried.

A flash of light is the only warning Dreamy Luigi and Mario get as the Zeekeeper egg finally cracks open. Blinking the spots out of his eyes, Luigi glances around, only to see that they are now surrounded by a white void. Mario is the only other thing he can see, and his big bro is also looking around in confusion. As Luigi starts studying the nothingness they stand on, the sound of wing beats fills the air, and he jolts back up. 

“Who… disturbs my rest?”

He and Mario turn around just as the Zeekeeper flies into view, in all its ancient glory. The large bird drifts up to them, towering over the two brothers and bathing them in the pink glow of its aura. The neon pink ripples quickly replace the whiteness, and Luigi squints. He might have actually preferred the blank white area to the bright pink aura now invading his sight.

The Zeekeeper stops and glares down at them with an annoyed expression. “I am the legendary Zeekeeper… The guardian of the Pi’illo Kingdom…” The ancient guardian draws even closer, making Luigi tense in anticipation. “Those who hinder me will become one with the light!”

Luigi frowns, shuffling subtly towards Mario. It’s funny, really, when he has a chance to think about it later; as he gazes up at the imposing figure of the angry ancient guardian, Luigi fears much more for his brother’s well-being than he ever could for his own. As such, he doesn’t like where this is headed at all; the Zeekeeper seems prepared to make good on its threat.

Dreambert appears next to him, movements a bit panicky as he tries to speak to the guardian. “Wait! Zeekeep-“

The Pi’illo’s words fall on deaf ears. With a mighty squawk, the Zeekeeper flaps its large wings, radiating a powerful wave of energy to shove them into oblivion. 

He barely reacts fast enough. On pure protective instinct alone, Luigi manages to catch Mario when he stumbles and holds him in place from behind. Unfortunately, he doesn’t know whether Dreambert, being both small and above the ground, was able to escape before the blast hit them, but he can’t do much more right now than hope for the best. 

Luigi plants his feet into the ground and grits his teeth, fighting against the strong, ancient power of the Pi’illo guardian. He feels himself slipping, his rather weak traction not helping in the slightest, but he refuses to give up. He’s the only thing standing between Mario and a gruesome fate in the white void behind them. For the sake of his big bro, he _can’t_ give up.

With a steely expression, Luigi reaches for the energy within to call out to the real world. Over the wind and power beating over his ears, he can’t quite hear what Starlow says as she notices his plea for help. Nevertheless, she doesn’t waste any time before activating the transformation on her end. Harnessing the building energy, Luigi summons his clones to his side. The Luiginoids immediately understand what they must do and quickly join him in supporting his brother.

Soon, a whole sea of Luigis stand behind Mario, holding him steady. However, the Zeekeeper isn’t phased. The guardian simply huffs in annoyance and folds its wings in front of itself. “Irritating…”

Luigi registers the Zeekeeper’s pose and braces himself. With a piercing shriek, the guardian bird throws open its wings and blasts a powerful wave of wind and energy straight at him. Despite his best efforts, he feels himself and the Luiginoids begin to get blown away. One clone flies away, then another, and very soon, all of the Luiginoids are sent flying back. Luigi’s feet finally lose purchase, and he is sent spiraling into the air, stretching a desperate hand out to the rapidly shrinking form of his brother. Still though, he fights to regain control, the image of Mario being left to face that giant beast alone terrifying in its own way. 

Gathering his wits about him, Luigi rights himself in the air and forces his body to a stop with a grunt. Determined energy flowing within him, he swims through the air and rallies the scattered Luiginoids. Instantly, the clones respond to his call, halting in midair alongside him. With green sparkles dancing at his fingertips, Luigi sends the energy outwards, forming a sphere around his body which the Luiginoids begin joining into.

As Luigi transforms, he hears voices below. Then, there is the sound of wings whipping through the air and hurried feet running away. Luigi can make out Mario’s startled shout along with the thud of someone hitting the ground, and he feels both panic and a rare protective anger rise within him. At long last, he finally finishes growing and begins to drop out of the sky in his giant form. 

Far below, the scenery has shifted: pink has overtaken white and created a sky, and the empty floor has morphed into lush greenery like the Dreamy Somnom Woods. Mario is standing back up, recovering from an attack, while the Zeekeeper hovers menacingly over him. Frowning, Luigi flips to raise his legs and delivers a devastating blow right on the guardian’s head. The Zeekeeper falls to the ground from the hit, dazed, and Luigi jumps off to land gracefully on the grass. 

He narrows his eyes at the downed guardian - who almost _hurt Mario_ _several times_ \- for only a few moments. Looking down, Luigi perks up when he notices his big bro grinning happily up at him. Although Luigi had been so worried about Mario getting hurt, a quick once over reveals no major injuries, and his brother leaps onto his large hat with his usual ease. Luigi glances up at Mario to double check now that he’s closer, and aside from looking a bit windswept, his big bro seems completely fine; Mario must have dodged the attack. His brother must see him fretting because he reassuringly pats his head with a smile. Worries assured, Luigi adjusts the brim of his hat, smiling back at Mario, and jogs over to the now recovered Zeekeeper. 

Luigi skids to a stop in front of the infuriated guardian, striking a familiar ready battle pose.

* * *

The last time he faced a giant foe in the Dream World, Luigi… _wasn’t_ afraid.

Dreamy Luigi gasps in shock as Bowser returns from the depths of Dreamy Neo Bowser Castle, toting a new giant form. Dreamy Bowser had jumped off the platform into the abyss! He and Mario thought the Koopa King had given up! But clearly, they were wrong. 

The giant Bowser destroys the platform he and Mario are standing on, and they fall to the floor below. Just barely landing on his feet, Luigi watches in apprehension as Bowser leaps his way down to them. The koopa lands in front of them with the impact of a meteor, cracking the ground and tossing him and his big bro off of it for a few seconds. 

Bowser roars menacingly and leers down at Mario. “Time to give up hope, Mario! In my dreams, I fear _nothing_!” he gloats. “I can crush even you like a little red bug!” 

Luigi looks over at his brother; Mario is frowning, and his hands are clenched into fists. Luigi can practically _see_ the sweat on his big bro’s face, though whether it’s from the heat or nervousness, he can’t tell. However, if he is nervous, Mario hides it well. Unflinchingly, his brother meets Bowser’s glare with one of his own. The two lifelong foes stare each other down, facing off in a way that only enemies who have battled countless times can.

Lifelong foes...

Huh… These two really _have_ fought many times in the past. True, the situations and powers may have differed each bout, but the combatants were the same. And each and every time, Mario always managed to come out on top.

And… That applies to himself as well. Sure, he has stayed home on numerous occasions while Mario went out to save the day, but he has also been an active member of many other adventures, including this one. Although he may not have the guts and fearlessness of his brother, Luigi knows he’s just as capable. Mario almost never has problems dealing with Bowser on his own, so with Luigi by his side, they’re practically unstoppable.

They’ve beat Bowser plenty of times before, and they’ll beat him again here. While Mario himself can’t quite match up to Bowser’s currently powered up giant state, Luigi knows someone who can.

Bowser is momentarily distracted as Kamek speaks to him, so Luigi takes the opportunity to turn to his big bro. With more courage than he’s felt in ages, he balls up his fists and gets down into a determined stance in front of his brother. Mario draws back, eyes widening in surprise. Rightfully so, since Luigi rarely, if ever, is the one raring to go before a fight. Still, despite his initial shock, Mario quickly dons a determined expression of his own and nods in agreement. 

Briefly, Luigi feels a warmth spread through his chest at the realization that Mario’s expression isn’t just determined. Maybe sometime ago, he would’ve brushed it off as himself seeing things. But now, he knows better;

His big bro is _proud_ of him.

Mario holds out a hand, and he grasps it without hesitation. Gazing into each other’s eyes, Luigi feels as if they’re looking straight into the other’s soul and seeing the same resolute goal. He and Mario nod in mutual understanding and comradery before peering up at their enemy. Bowser glowers right back at them, stretching out his giant limbs.

Well, Bowser isn’t the only one with a surprise giant form.

Luigi lets go of his brother’s hand and backpedals a few steps. Mario does the same, knowing what he’s planning. With a grin, both he and Mario strike a pose, raising an arm in the air and saying their shared catchphrase.

“Let’s-a go!”

Luigi summons the familiar energy for what hopefully is the last time, reaching out to the real world. He feels that his real body, without any trace of fear, pulls his cap down to cover his eyes intentionally. A smirk is present on his sleeping face, which manages to catch Starlow’s attention. “ _Luigi?! What is it? Another nightmare?_ ” She questions, worry slipping through.

The star spirit audibly pauses, confusion obvious even all the way in the Dream World. “ _You seem…so confident! Way different than usual…_ ” Luigi mentally chuckles at Starlow’s assessment. “ _Are you...fighting Bowser? Well, give it your all!_ ”

With that last encouragement, Starlow presses the L on his hat, and he begins to glow with the green energy. Equally determined Luiginoids start phasing into existence and fusing into him, allowing his form to grow and power up. 

As if knowing how ready he is to fight, the transformation finishes pretty fast. Luigi opens his eyes and clenches his fists, standing up with practiced ease. Just below him, Mario stands at the ready. Once he is done growing, his big bro turns to him with a whoop of determination and excitement. He responds by pumping a strong fist in the air, affirming his readiness. 

Mario runs over to him and launches himself up to the top of his cap like it’s the most natural thing in the world. Luigi playfully adjusts his hat’s brim, beaming up at his brother. This is it; they’re facing one of their oldest enemies in what looks to be one of the final battles in this adventure. 

And he couldn’t be more ready.

However, their moment is broken when the ground shakes and a deep voice booms out. “Transforming into a giant… I invented that, pal!”

Luigi does a double take as Bowser stomps up to him, trailed by many of his airships. The Koopa King roars, pointing a finger at and speaking to him directly for the first time this whole encounter. “No way some green stache gets to bite _MY_ style!”

Kamek once again interrupts to say something to Bowser, and at the same time, Dreambert finally pops out. The Pi’illo twirls around him before fixing him with a steadfast look. “You must defeat Bowser! Save this good world!” the prince declares. Luigi nods firmly at his friend, ready and willing to complete the task. He knows that he can do this, especially with Mario and Dreambert right by his side

Staring at the familiar giant opponent in front of him, Luigi winds up for a moment, and then charges straight towards Bowser, not a hint of fear on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to let me know what you think in the comments! Every kudo and comment is appreciated greatly :)


End file.
